


Space Love {Septiplier}

by Lord_Of_Melons



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alien Mark, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Space, M/M, Researcher Jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:12:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Of_Melons/pseuds/Lord_Of_Melons
Summary: This is my first story in awhile so I am very sorry if it sucks.AU of Septiplier. Alien Mark x Researcher Jack.I suck at Descriptions :D





	1. Rising Storm.

" Jack come on! Captain says theres a storm coming our way!" Felix shouted to the Irish man crouched next to a glowing purple tree.  
" Alright alright! Keep your shirt on Fe!" Jack shouted back as he took a sample of glowing goo from the weird tree. " Besides we have plenty of time. I want to explore this planet abit." The green haired man said as he stood up stretching.  
Felix just huffed and crossed his arms. " Jack you know how Caption Aaron gets when we don't follow orders."  
Jack just laughed and made his way towards the Swedish blonde, as he walked he lifted his hand up to his communicator and muted it so Aaron couldn't spy on his conversation with Felix. " Honestly Felix, Aaron can go shove it."  
Felix just shook his head and sighed before picking up a box containing odd plants. " Yeah I agree Jack, but he keeps us alive out here you know."  
Jack rolled his eyes and nodded, walking next to his boyfriend. " Yeah I know Fe. He just needs to take a chill pill though."  
The blonde just shook his head and let out a small sigh. " Lets just get back to the ship before we get in trouble Jack."  
" OK OK! I don't see why we need to hurry though, theres not a cloud in the sk- ah SHIET!"Jack yelled out as the ground underneath his feet crumbled and he fell a couple feet into a hole, landing on his bum. " Ow..."  
Felix's eyes were wide as he looked behind him. " Jack are you alright?! What the hell happened??" He asked as he peered into the hole, careful not to fall in himself.   
" I don't Fookin know Felix! The ground just opened up under my feet." Jack said as he slowly got up rubbing his sore butt. A small gasp escaped his lips as he looked around.   
" Oh wow Felix get down here! This is beautiful!" He shouted as he looked at the glowing red and orange slime like substance on the walls of the small cave.  
Felix frowned and sighed before getting a rope and tieing it to a sturdy bush. " Alright hold on I'm coming down there Sean."  
Jack moves away from where he fell into the cave and went to inspect the glowing slime. " This stuff is so cool. Felix what do you think it is?" He asked as Felix came up behind him.  
" Don't know, but we should get a sample of it and head back up." The Swedish man said just as his communicator started beeping indicating he had an incoming call from the ship. " Hello?"   
" Felix tell Jack to turn his damned Communicator back on! And get your asses back to the ship now!" A deep voice shouted through the earpiece causing Felix to yelp and take it of his head.  
" Oww... Alright alright Captain, yeesh no need to break my ear drum. Jack come on Cap says its time to go, Now."  
Jack groaned and switched on his head piece as he gently scrapped some of the slime off the wall and into a tiny vial. " Ok we can go now I guess."  
Jack huffed softly as he was climbing up the rope after Felix. " Just pull me up! I can't climb this dumb thing!" He whined as he kept slipping down.  
The Swedish man laughed and looked down the hole. " Nah I like watching you fail."  
Jack growled and dug his shoes into the soft soil of the cave wall. " Stop being an asshole Felix and pull me up!" He yelled at his boyfriend who was giggling at him.  
" Ok ok Calm down Jack." The swedin said as he grabbed hold of the rope and started pulling Jack out of the hole. " you know once we get back to the ship Aaron is gonna chew you out for turning off your communicator."  
Jack just huffed and he climbed out of the hole and dusting his outfit off. " Yeah yeah. Lets just get back to the ship with our samples... I want to come back here tomorrow after the storm though."  
" why? Its just a small cave with glowing slime in it, nothing special jack." Felix said as he bent down to pick up his box of plant samples.  
" I don't know Fe, theres something strange about it...Anyways lets get out of here I finally see dark clouds forming." He said as he put on his backpack and followed Felix back to the ship.


	2. A New Discovery.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack finds something odd, wonder what it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you came here for Septiplier, Don't worry Septiplier will happen. Be patient <3 also this chapter is abit longer i think.

After a very long lecture about the dangers of turning off his communicator from Arin, Jack walked to his room to get changed out of his exploring gear.   
" I don't get the big deal he keeps going on about, its not that hard to turn the dumb thing back on." He said as he sat down on his bed looking out a window at the pouring down poison rain,thinking back on how they found out the water on this planet was toxic.  
He shook his head and sighed getting up and putting on his research coat. " Might as well do abit of studying on the new samples me and Felix brought back with us." with that he headed out of his room and down a long corridor of many rooms.  
Jack made to the research lab after ten minutes of walking. 'this ship is way to big.' He thought as he made his way over to one of the fellow researchers.  
" Hey Dan, wheres your partner Phil? Isn't he supposed to be helping you with this?" Jack asked as he stopped next to the brown haired Brit.  
" Honestly I don't know Jack, He said he needed to pee and that was thirty minutes ago..." Dan said as he looked over at the greened haired Irish man.  
Jack frowned slightly. " Weird... He might have gotten lost though, I mean this ship is so big and even I haven't been to every part of it." He said as he started to walk over to his research area.  
" True... I should probably go look for him. Later Jack!" Dan said as he took off his gloves and ran out of the room.  
Jack shook his head with a small smile and grabbed hold of the container Felix helped bring back to the ship. " Now then, time to figure out what this glowing slime is." He slipped on some gloves just incase the slime was toxic, he then opened the container containing smaller containers and vials. " Right lets get to work." 

{Oh look the very first time skippy :D I'll try not to make to many of these }

Jack let out a frustrated sigh as he took off his gloves throwing them in the trash bin. " I need a fookin coffee." He said as he trudged towards the door. The first thing he saw when he entered the lounge was his boyfriend leaned against a wall carving something into the counter with his sword. " Fe! Stop ruining the counters."  
Felix laughed and looked up from his carving. " I can't help it, you know how I get when I'm forced to stay inside this damned ship."  
" I know babe, I know. But could you not kill the poor counters. And I want some coffee so move over." Jack said as he made his way over to the counter.  
The blonde moved out of the way and went to sit down at a table messing with a scar across his hand. " I hope this dumb Toxic rain doesn't last all night as well. I don't think I can stand being stuck inside for more then twelve hours!" Felix said as he looked over at Jack grinning slightly as his eyes wandered downwards.  
Jack rolled his eyes and poured himself some coffee. " Felix stop staring at my ass." He said as he turned around bringing his mug up to his lips glaring at Felix.  
Felix chuckled and rested his chin on the top of his hands. " What I can't look at my own boyfriends butt? I'm not doing any harm." The Swed said with a slight grin.  
Jack just rolled his eyes and sat down on the table sipping his coffee. " Honestly Felix your such a perv." Jack said as he continued to glare at Felix.  
The blonde just smiled more but his smiled faded as both his and Jack's communicator started to beep. " I wonder what Arin wants now..." Felix said as he clicked the answer button. " Yeah Arin?"

" Just letting you know that the storm is clearing up now, and you should be able to go out again in the morning. Oh and Jack, leave your fucking communicator on this time!" Arins voice sounded through the device, and then there was a small click signaling that he had ended the call.  
Jack just groaned and finished his coffee. " Well atleast we can go back out tomorrow. I really want to go back to that cave."  
Felix huffed slightly, " Really Sean, its just an empty cave theres nothing else to see there." The Swedish man said with slight annoyance.  
" You don't know that! As a scientist I have to make sure, besides I get an odd feeling that there is something there." Jack said as he stood up stretching, walking over to the sink and setting his mug inside the sink. " I'm going to bed Fe. See you in the morning."  
" Goodnight Jacky, love you." Felix said as he stood up giving his boyfriend a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek. Jack giggled and gently pushed him away.  
" Night." He said as Felix let go of him. He then headed out of the lounge room and down the long hall to his bedroom.Once he got to his room he grabbed a towel and his pajamas before heading to his bathroom. After his shower and using the toilet Jack climbed into bed and turned out the lights.

{ mmm another tiny time skippy. }

Jack huffed slightly as he avoided puddles on the ground. " When do you think the builders are going to finish the research lab? Its been over four months since they started."   
Felix shrugged and followed close behind his Irish boyfriend. " Don't know, but I think I over heard Bob and Arin talking about delays because of the rains."  
Jack groaned at this and crossed his arms stopping right at the edge of the hole. " Thats just great. Also I'm glad I wore my hazard suit, Help me get into the cave please Fe." He said with big puppy eyes, causing Felix to shake his head and sigh.  
" I swear Jack you can get down there yourself, but since you asked so nicely." He said as he grabbed hold of Jacks waist causing the Irish man to squeal and grabs a hold of his arms  
" FELIX! WARN ME NEXT TIME! Ye Fookin bastard!" He shouted as Felix laughed holding him over the hole. " Don't you dare..." Jack said as he narrowed his eyes looking at Felix's smirk.  
The swedin chuckled before putting Jack's mask on and dropping him into the cave that had filled with water.   
Jack yelped as he landed in the small puddle of water on his rear and glared up at Felix. " Bastard." He said as he stood up , the first thing he noticed was the walls of the cave had crumbled away slightly revealing something odd.


	3. The Pod!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its a pod, but what kind of pod? Wonder what it does. Also theres something Felix is hiding from poor lil Sean.

Jack's eyes widened as he stared at the odd pod like thing sticking half way out of the cave wall. " Hey Felix! I think you should get some more people over here, I think I found something worth studying!" He shouted up at the blonde who was looking down at him.  
"What is it? Should I come down there, it might be dangerous!" Felix said as he was waiting for Wade to answer his communicator.  
" No I don't think its alive...But if you want to come down here once others get here to help get this thing out, then by all means get yer ass down here." Jack said as he moved closer to the pod.  
Felix was about to say something when his communicator beeped and Wades voice sounded through the speaker.  
" What is it that you need Felix? Is something going on?" Wade asked slight worry laced his words.  
Felix chuckled slightly. " Ah no, but Jack says he's found something worth taking back to the ship to study and says we need more people to lift it out of the cave." The blonde said as he looked back into the hole. " Jack don't touch it!" Felix shouted narrowing his eyes slightly, he got a huff of annoyance in response.  
"Your no fun Fe." Jack said and sat down on a dry rock to wait for someone to come help him get the pod out of the wall and cave. " How long do I have to wait? I want to study it right away!"  
"Calm down Sean, its not going anywhere. Once Wade sends out someone we can get what ever it is down there out and back to the ship." The Sweden said as he sat down on a stump. " Besides this gives us some time to ourselves."  
" Ew Felix! I'd rather drown." Jack joked as he laughed slightly. " I'm joking of course, but really I'm not leaving this cave until we get this Pod thingy out of here and back to the research lab."  
Felix just laughed and kept an eye out for any danger. " I think its kind of odd that we haven't found any hostile Life forms on the planet yet..."  
" True, but maybe thats because they might be nocturnal? Or on another part of the planet." Jack said as he looked around the cave for anything he might have over looked.

Meanwhile back at the ship Wade was looking for available people to go out and help Sean and Felix. He walked down one of the halls and bumped into Ken. " Hey Ken! Are you busy? If not I have something you can do."  
Ken turned around to look at Wade. " I was going to go get a snack bar, but it can wait. What is it that you need?"  
" Well Felix said he needs help with getting something out of a cave, wait outside the ship and I'll send someone else to go with you." Wade said as he patted Ken's shoulder as Ken passed by on the way to the ships exit.  
" Alright, just as long as its someone I can work with." Ken said as he left.  
Wade hummed as he made his way into the guards training room. He spotted Danny wrestling with Cry. " Danny! Come'ere I got a job for you!" He shouted to get the two mens' attention.  
Danny helped Cry up and dusted himself off as he walked over to the Co-Captain. " what is it Wade? Secret Mission?" Danny asked as Wade looked up at him.   
" Not exactly secret mission. I'm sending you out with Ken to help Felix and Sean bring something back to the research lab. I'll send the coordinates once you get outside." Wade answered and moved out of the doorway for Danny to walk by.  
Danny nodded and exited the room and headed to his room to get changed into his exploring gear.

{Smol time skippy }

Jack let out a small huff as he leaned back against the rock he was sitting on. " Come on I just want to research this thing already!" HE crossed his arms and tapped his foot. He was about to start complaining again when he heard Felix talking with someone.  
" Ken,Danny! Glad Wade chose two of the strongest ones on the ship. Now we can get what ever it is Jack found out of there and back to the ship." Felix said as Ken and Danny got out of the rover.  
" What even is it? How do we know its not dangerous?" Danny asked as he looked down at Jack in the hole, who waved up at him.  
" Thats why I'm going to study it!" Jack shouted standing up and moving back away from the hole so the others could get down. " I suggest one of you stay up there to make sure nothing goes wrong." the Irish man said as he waited for them to get down into the cave.  
Felix let out a sigh. " I'll stay up here, you two go down there and Jack you get up here. Ken and Danny don't need you under they're feet." The Swed said in a commanding tone so Jack would know he meant what he said.  
Jack huffed in annoyance at Felix and moved over to the rope. " fine Alright! But I swear if they break my discovery I'm going to stab some shit!" He said as he grabbed onto the rope. " Pull me up!"  
Felix grabbed onto the rope and pulled Jack out of the cave, then tossed the rope back over the side of the hole. " Alright you two be careful with what ever Sean found, I don't want to deal with him if you end up breaking it."  
Danny and Ken waved at Felix as they jumped into the hole. " Don't worry we will." Ken said.

{time skip to when they are inside the research lab part of the ship}

Jack hummed softly as he inspected the red slightly see through pod, walking around it. "Phil can you shine a light over this? I think theres something inside it." He said as he narrowed his eyes barely able to see the outline of some sort of alien inside the pod. He waited as Phil got up to move the light.  
" Sure, Where do you want me to shine it exactly? " The brown headed Brit asked as he picked up the lamp.  
" Just on the side, so I can see whats inside better without breaking this thing." Jack answered and moved to the side so Phil could get closer. Phil shone the light onto the alien pod and Jack let out a gasp. " this is amusing! A new Alien species, and the first animal like one too!" He shouted with excitement, causing Phil to quickly cover his ears.  
" A little warning next time before you do that!" The Brit shouted his eyes narrowed slightly. " Your gonna make someone go deaf."  
Jack laughed and grinned ear to ear. " Sorry I'm just so excited! I discovered and New alien species... I wonder why its in the pod though..." He shook his head and looked around at the pod some more.  
Phil yawned and shrugged. " I don't know, but I'm headed to my room. Dan said he had a surprise for me there." He said as he headed for the door.  
Jack chuckled and rolled his eyes. " Yeah sure. Later Phil Have fun with Dan!" He snickered slightly then went back to studying the alien pod. " This thing is so odd, I wonder what kind of alien is inside."

Meanwhile in Felix's room Felix had Cry pinned to the wall, both men locked in a lust filled kiss. Felix pulled away from the kiss a small smirk on his face.  
" Cry I love you." The Swed spoke softly resting his forehead against Cry's forehead. A soft chuckle escaped Cry's lips as he dropped his mask on the floor.  
" I love you to, Fe. B-but what about Sean? Isn't he going to be upset with what you are doing?" The dark brown haired male asked as he gazed into Felix's eyes.  
" What he doesn't know won't hurt him~" Felix answered before connecting they're lips in a passionate kiss. It only escalated from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to take longer to post. sorry. Also check me out on my Deviant Art if you want to see some concept stuff for the story.
> 
> My DA > http://cheetahfurthepawsome.deviantart.com/gallery/ You may have to copy paste the link :3


	4. Unknown Surroundings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor confused Alien wakes up in a strange place. Will he escape? this chatper is in Mark's POV sorta. Next one is back to Jack/Seans's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. Its pretty hard o write in Marks POV cause he has bad eye sight and what not. Plus i've been having some issues with life an stuff so theres that as well :/ BUT its finally here so yay. Sorry if its all over the place :D Also Mark's language to humans is mostly growls and other animal noises, except for a few words that do sound like speech, just not human sounding.

The muffled sound of voices could be heard all around, Mark slowly opened his eyes at the sound of an unknown language to him. He looked around seeing he was still in his hibernation pod, the Avierian let out a soft yawn curling his tail around himself trying to go back to sleep.  
Mark had almost gone back to sleep when a loud noise startled him causing him to quickly turn his head towards the sound. He could just barely make out the shape of a creature picking up something. ' What is that thing? ... Forget that Why is it in my cave?!' He thought as he watched the figure get closer to his pod again. Mark then realized it was to bright to be his cave and he frowned narrowing his eyes.  
' What ever it is moved my pod here, I need to leave once its not paying attention.' Mark thought as he watched the shadowy figure closely, waiting for his chance to get out of his pod and out of where ever he is now. He watched as the shadowed figure vanished from sight after the sound of foot steps moved away. 'nows my chance.... I just hope its not daytime.' he thought as he uncurled and dug his claws into the side of his hibernation pod.  
" I need to be quick, who knows how many there are here." Mark said to himself in a whisper as he drug his claws downwards creating an opening in the side of his pod.  
Cautiously the alien stuck his head outside the pod and gazed around with squinted eyes. ' It looks safe enough...' He grunted softly as he wiggled out of the pod and looked around more at his blurry surroundings.  
Mark looked around the unknown place barely able to make out what looked to be an exit, he started making his way towards the supposed exit. He moved slowly due to not knowing his surroundings, he squinted his eyes more as he neared the exit. " Please let this be a way out of this weird place..." He whispered to himself.  
The Avierian flicked his forked tongue out smelling the air, he made a face as strong smells of unknown substances reached his scent glands. He shook his head and got down on all fours, making his way towards the way out of this strange place.  
" Just stay calm and keep moving forward... this place can't be that big can it?" He asked himself and slowly moved across the floor is tail flicking back and forth.  
A loud crash and shattering sounded as his tail knocked over a Microscope, Mark let out a hiss and the frill on his back stood up in fear as he jumped about a foot off the ground.  
He glazed around with side eyes and shook himself as he seen he knocked something over with is tail. ' I hope what ever lives here didn't hear that...' He thought as he continued forward, wincing slightly as pain shot up his foot.  
Mark slowly made his way closer to the door and froze as he heard loud foot steps on the other side, he let out a slightly distressed hiss and he slipped under a strange object.  
The Avierian hugged his tail close to his body to keep it out of sight. Mark knew he was in no shape to fight anything, he just woke up from his long hibernation and was in need of food. Mark held his breath as the foot steps got louder, signaling that what ever the creature was, had entered the area.  
He watched as something walked by his hiding place going over to the broken microscope, he heard what sounded like an annoyed huff of breath followed by foot steps again.  
Mark narrowed his eyes trying to make out the creature that walked closer to his abandoned hibernation pod. He watched as the green tufted creature seemed to freeze in place as its gaze landed on his hibernation pod, it let out a strange noise and Mark could smell the sudden fear scent coming from it.  
He watched as it back away towards the exit, and as it got there it hit something on the wall causing a loud unfamiliar noise to sound from all around. Mark covered his ears and let out a loud pained hiss closing his eyes shut tight, trying to block out the ear piercing noise.  
The noise became to much for his highly sensitive ears and he let out out a loud cry as he scrambled from under his hidding place, startling the creature that had somehow caused the awful noise by touching the wall.  
To focused on trying to block out the ear piecing noise Mark failed to notice another one of the creatures had arrived, but he could sense its hostility. Suddenly the blaring noise stopped but Mark still couldn't hear anything, he frowned slightly and was about to try and make a run for it when all of a sudden he felt pain in the back of his head and he stumbled forward with a startled yelp.  
The Avierian's eye sight sudden started to go dark and he struggled to keep his eyes open, the strange surrounds around him fading into blackness.

{Smol skip of about two hour cause markimoo got knocked out}

Mark woke with a start and went to rub the back of his head but frowned when he was unable to move his arms and legs. 'w-what...what the hell is going on?!' He thought to himself as he started to become panicked again.  
He gazed around and flicked his tail quickly in an irritated way. "I just want to get the Fareck out of this place!" He hissed as his panic turned to frustration as the silence started to make him uneasy.  
Mark watched through narrowed eyes as the green tufted creature walked around what Mark assumed was something like a warren room. He tugged on what ever was keeping him in place and hissed in slight pain when it dug into his skin.  
He let out a warning growl as the creature walked over to where he was trapped, his warning growl seemed to work as he watched it freeze in place.  
" what do you want?!" Mark asked in a low growl, his eyes glowing brighter since he was slightly angry. The creature stared at him before looking down at something in its hands. Mark just growled in annoyance and flicked his tail, the green tufted creature was ignoring him.  
He gazed around what he assumed was a room to part of a warren and frowned more when he noticed the green tufted creature wasn't the only one there.  
He narrowed his eyes more trying to make out the other creature in the room, he could see it was taller then the green tufted creature and had goldenish white tuft on its head.  
Mark's attention was focused back on the green tufted creature as it tapped on the side of an invisible barrier, Mark frowned more and glared at the creature again. It was staring at him with its head slightly tilted.  
Mark just glared at it and curled his lip back in a snarl, he watched as the other creature stood beside the green tufted one. He couldn't make out what they were saying but it looked like they were talking with each other. The muffled sounds of their language barely reaching his ears through the strange invisible barrier.  
His stomach growled and a small whine escaped past his lips. 'Great, I forgot I just woke up from Hibernation.... I wonder how long I've been sleeping.' Mark shook his head slightly and just closed his eyes, as the creatures continued to communicate with each other.  
Mark's ear twitched as the voices from the creatures became less muffled and he slowly opened his eyes to look at them. Part of the barrier was gone and the goldenish tufted creature stepped into the space Mark was being trapped.  
Mark let out a low growl as it reached forward, it looked like it was holding some kind of weapon in its other hand or paw, what ever it had. He watched it closely through narrowed eyes as it took hold of the things keeping Mark from moving his arms and legs.  
He felt the restraints loosen and he flicked his tail glaring more at the creature as it started to move away, it was watching him just like he was watching it.  
Mark quickly sat up and rubbed his wrists letting out a soft sigh as his stomach rumbled again this time louder. 'I wonder what these creatures taste like...' A tiny smirk dancing across his face at the thought and he quickly took a glance at the two creatures, the invisible barrier was still open. Now was his chance to either get out of this place or to see what the strange creatures tasted like.  
He was so caught up in the choices at he didn't notice that both creatures were now next to him, the green one holding a strange small object. Mark flinched as one of them grabbed him by the arms and pushed him onto his chest causing him to let out a startled hiss. " What the fareck?!" He struggled in the golden tufted creatures grasp, he growled managing to twist himself around and use his feet to push it off and away from him.  
He was about to attack it when he felt something sharp prick the back of his neck, he swung his tail hitting the green tufted creature right in the chest causing it to fall backwards letting out a startled and shocked sound.  
Mark was about to turn around when his vision started to get worse, he growled in frustration. 'Not again! I just want to go home!' He screamed inside his head as he stumbled forward and collapsed onto the ground letting out a slightly pained whine as he landed on his arm abit to roughly. He struggled to get back up letting out frustrated hisses as his limbs gave out under his weight.  
He watched as the two creatures got up and moved closer to him, he let out a pathetic sounding snarl and swiped his claws at the golden tufted one but he missed. Mark tried to get up again and growled abit louder as the golden tufted creature grabbed him by the arms. He huffed in frustration as his vision blurred more then normal until it faded out all together as he became unconscious again.


	5. Hiatus

Terribly sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I have not abandoned this story so no worries there, I just need awhile before I can continue writing. I've had alot of stuff going on in my life just recently after finishing the fourth chapter, it sucks big time but it happens. 

I had to delete everything on my computer because I need to sell it. Sometimes I wish money didn't exsist... it would solve alot of problems if it was gone.


End file.
